


It Takes Two

by Revans_Mask



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha!Asami, Alpha!Kuvira, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Shot, F/F, G!P, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Korra, Polyamory, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 22:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revans_Mask/pseuds/Revans_Mask
Summary: Avatar Korra's heats are as epic as the rest of her life.  Fortunately, she has two potent alphas to help her through them.





	It Takes Two

**Author's Note:**

> In stories involving Alpha!Korra, the Avatar is often portrayed as being even more alpha-ish than most alphas. After encountering a few stories with Omega!Korra, I got to wondering what if the same thing was true there. Maybe her heats would be so intense that no one alpha could handle them. That in turn led to this story, which is utterly shameless smut. I hope you enjoy it.

Avatar Korra was larger than life. Her power over the elements, the foes she’d battled, the ways she’d changed the world… all of them were extraordinary, so it didn’t come as a surprise that her heats were too. Even now, Asami could feel it wrapping around her chi, driving her onward as she thrust into Korra.

Asami’s body quivered with the effort of holding back. She wanted nothing more than to surrender to the call of Korra’s chi, to fill her mate with every last drop of her come. Yet she knew from experience that that wouldn’t be enough. Asami would be left spent while Korra was still desperate for more.

Fortunately help was close at hand. Sitting in a nearby armchair was Kuvira, the other alpha lazily stroking her cock as she savored the scene in front of her. It was an unusual relationship the three of them had forged, beginning with the memorable night they had celebrated together after Kuvira rescued Korra from Zaheer’s clutches. Yet they had found a way to make things work, and in the months spent together rebuilding the Earth Kingdom, it had blossomed into something truly wonderful.

“Seems like you’re almost ready to tap out, Sato,” Kuvira drawled. She had already fucked Korra once that night herself, but if the swelling of her chi was any indication, she’d be ready to step back in soon enough.

Asami bit her lip, trying to force down her climax. No matter how badly she wanted to release the pressure inside of her, this felt too good not to draw it out a while longer. “Not yet,” she gritted out.

“As you say,” Kuvira replied with a smirk, but Korra wasn’t willing to be so patient. Though Asami couldn’t see her mate’s face while taking her from behind, she could hear the wanting in her voice as she husked, “Come here, Vee.”

Kuvira sprang to her feet, taking up a position in front of Korra. The omega parted her lips eagerly, letting Kuvira slide her now fully erect shaft between them. “Good girl,” Kuvira hissed as the first few inches were engulfed in warm wetness. It was a sight that made Asami’s own length throb. She’d never been an alpha who limited herself when it came to potential lovers, and in the past, she’d derived her fair share of pleasure from Kuvira’s impressive member.

Not during Korra’s heats though. At those times, both alphas needed every bit of stamina they possessed to keep up with their shared mate. They’d already given her at least three or four orgasms, yet she was already close to another one, her inner walls squeezing down with a delicious force.

Asami couldn’t resist it for long, so instead she threw herself fully into her impending climax. Her hips became a blur as she slammed into Korra’s pussy, making the omega moan around Kuvira’s shaft with every powerful thrust. The other alpha was rocking back and forth slowly, enjoying Korra’s ministrations without trying to peak again.

With one hand, she stroked Korra’s braids while reaching out with the other to caress the curve of Asami’s breast. “Go on,” she urged. “Korra needs you to fill her up, doesn’t she?”

Korra’s whimper of agreement was audible even with her mouth stuffed, and the sound, along with Kuvira’s fingers tweaking her nipple, was more than Asami could take. With one final, powerful stroke she buried herself to the hilt inside Korra and let go.

It was a bliss unlike any other. Korra’s inner muscles rippled around Asami, her orgasm drawing out the alpha’s own. Or perhaps it was the other way around. Every splash of come she took made the omega come harder, her inner walls squeezing so tight that Asami’s pleasure nearly blurred into pain. Still, it was a sensation she wouldn’t have traded for anything. She clutched onto Korra’s hips, sighing heavily with her relief.

Only when she was utterly drained did Asami slip out, falling back onto the bed with an undignified thump. Her omega whined at the sudden emptiness, but Kuvira was ready. “Hold on,” she said reassuringly as she withdrew her cock from Korra’s mouth. “I’m here.”

No sooner had Kuvira sat down on the bed then Korra mounted her, wriggling her hips as she worked the alpha’s shaft inside. Her body accepted it easily in spite of its thickness, and Asami licked her lips as Korra slid down all the way to the base. There was no way she was going to be left out of the fun for long, but for now, she was happy to watch as Korra began her ride. Her body was fantastic, her powerful muscles looking especially appealing as they tensed with her pleasure.

“Yes, Vee,” Korra groaned as Kuvira drew a nipple between her lips, “Take me. Please.”

Kuvira’s response was to thrust up hard and Korra cried out, her potent chi saturating the room. Asami couldn’t resist its call. She stumbled up from the bed, circling behind Korra to plant kisses on the sweaty expanse of her back.

“Oh, ’Sami,” Korra moaned, “I need you inside me. Need both of you.”

Asami swallowed hard, her cock instantly regaining some of its firmness. The memory of what it felt like to be inside Korra’s perfect ass kindled the embers of her lust, and she began stroking herself, unwilling to wait any longer than she had to. “Yes, sweetheart,” she breathed, running her other hand along Korra’s side. “I need that too.”

Kuvira knew just the right position, capturing Korra’s lips with her own while drawing the two of them down onto the bed. Asami grabbed the bottle of lube they kept on a nearby dresser, applying a generous amount of it to her shaft. The warm liquid made her rise faster, as did the sight of Korra gyrating on top of Kuvira, already filled and yet desperate for more stimulation.

Once she was good and slick, Asami walked back to the bed and took hold of Korra’s hips. In the grip of her heat, Korra sometimes lacked full control over her own movements, and Asami had to whisper, “Please, Korra. Just hold still for a second. I want to be in you so badly.”

Her plea had the desired effect, as Korra stopped moving long enough for Asami to slide her cock between the omega’s firm cheeks. It was hardly their first time doing this, but Korra was still tight enough that every inch that Asami worked inside her was instantly gripped by an amazing pressure. She had to fight the urge to drive inside all at once, her body quivering even as Kuvira growled with the effort of restraining her own thrusts.

“Yes, baby,” Asami breathed as the swollen head of her cock pushed past Korra’s rear entrance. “That’s so good. You’re taking me so well.”

Korra groaned, panting, “So full, ‘Sami. So full.”

When Asami kissed the back of her neck, Korra’s body yielded fully at last, allowing her alpha all the way inside. She didn’t start thrusting immediately, and when she did, her motions were slow and short, letting Korra get used to the stretch. Kuvira followed her lead, and the two of them set a slow pace, savoring every little sensation as they took their omega together.

Asami could feel the other alpha’s shaft move inside Korra, the two of them filling her to the limit with each paired thrust. Korra was overloaded on bliss, tugging frantically at Kuvira’s long braid as her moans filled the room. The other alpha’s chi surge hard, something that, under normal circumstances, would’ve triggered a reaction in Asami, possibly even a fight to claim the omega between them. Yet Korra’s aura was so strong that it could mesh with both of them at once, taking all they had to give.

They knew that only together could they satisfy their omega, and even then, it took effort. Asami could already feel another climax rising within her, while Kuvira was in even more dire straits. Her muscles were taut, and her eyes screwed shut, as if the scene in front of her was too much to look on. Nor was Korra helping. Now that she’d adjusted, she was riding them with abandon, pleading for all they had to give. “Fuck me harder,” she moaned, “Fill me until I can’t hold it all.”

“Oh Spirits, Korra,” Kuvira muttered, her impending loss of control written all over her face. It only took a few more frantic pumps before she went rigid, her back arching upwards as she came hard. Seconds later, Korra cried out with her own orgasm. Her body tightened until Asami had to hold still, lest she be dragged over the edge along with her lovers.

Kuvira did as she’d been bidden. Her climax didn’t stop until come was dripping down from between Korra’s thighs and onto Kuvira’s stomach but even that wasn’t enough for the omega. Kuvira might had gone slack, but Korra was still pushing back greedily against Asami, trying to take every last inch of her cock.

“More,” she pleaded. “Need you to fill me up too.”

There was something beautiful in her desperation, and Asami leaned down, running her lips along the side of Korra’s neck. The omega turned toward her and their next kiss was a proper one, an embrace that was a perfect combination of passion and love. “You have me, Korra,” she said softly, “You have both of us. Always.”

“Thank you,” Korra breathed back, her voice filled with gratitude. Her powerful heats had been a torment in the past, and Asami was determined that her mate would never have to go through them alone again.

With Kuvira having gone slack, it was easier for Asami to set a smooth rhythm. The friction of the longer strokes combined with the heat and pressure of Korra’s ass was an indescribable combination. Her need for another release was building, even before Kuvira decided to help her along.   She slid a hand beneath them, alternating between teasing Korra’s clit and Asami’s balls with her long fingers.

“Like she said, we’ve got you,” she mouthed, cupping Korra’s chin affectionately.

Somewhere in the kiss that followed, Korra went rigid once more, and this time Asami couldn’t resist following. A long sigh signaled her climax, heavy spurts of her come pouring into Korra as the pressure inside her finally released.

It was wonderful to empty herself into that tight heat, but Asami didn’t spend herself there fully. As much as Korra loved being filled, there were other things she enjoyed as well, and Asami was happy to indulge all of them. With a groan, she pulled out, stroking herself through the tail end of her orgasm. More ropes of sticky fluid painted Korra’s back and rear and the omega whimpered happily, the possessive gesture drawing out her climax.

Only when Asami had finished did Korra go slack, collapsing onto an unoccupied quarter of the bed. At least for now, she seemed to be satiated, purring softly as she curled up into the blankets. It was a sentiment Asami appreciated. With a contented sigh, she fell into Kuvira’s arms, welcomed with a long, deep kiss.

The two alphas hadn’t bonded as quickly as either of them had with Korra, but there had always been electricity between them, and over time, it had grown into real affection and even love. Though their focus was on Korra during her heats, Asami appreciated getting to spend a few moments with her fellow alpha. Kisses were soon joined by caresses, and Asami ran her hand along Kuvira’s hip, circling inward.

Kuvira showed her appreciation with a low murmur, and Asami reached down to cup the other alpha’s balls. As she teased them, Kuvira’s shaft began stiffening against Asami’s belly, and she smiled. “What have we here?” she asked, palming the thick length. She might not have shared Korra’s desperate need, but she enjoyed the feeling of the warm flesh against her hand, as well the groans her slow strokes drew out.

The sound also got Korra’s attention. She rolled over, starring at Kuvira’s growing erection with wide eyes. “You almost ready for more, Vee?”

“I don’t know,” Kuvira said dryly. “It seems like Asami might be earning some attention of her own.”

“Come on,” Korra whined, “You know how it is with my heats…”

Kuvira chuckled. “I do indeed. Don’t worry. You know we’ve got you. At least if we’re properly encouraged.”

Korra didn’t have to be told twice. She nudged aside Asami’s hand, replacing it with her own so that she could stroke the thick length. That didn’t mean Asami was being left out however. Korra’s other hand teased the base of her shaft, and when the omega’s chi pulsed, Asami stiffened in response.

She leaned over to give Korra a kiss. “Why don’t I go get cleaned up?” she offered. “It seems like this is going to be a very long night.” Not that she minded in the least. Taking care of Korra’s heats might be a taxing job, but Asami couldn’t imagine a more rewarding one.


End file.
